Otra Manera: El Oscuro Blakk
by DarkShadows1999
Summary: Eli empieza a enojarse con la historia de Blakk, y cuando está más al borde de perder el control, una persona llega a tiempo para intentar calmarlo. Sin embargo no todo saldrá como pensaron...


—...Hasta que hubo un cambio de guardia— relataba Blakk a Eli desde su prisión—el nuevo Shane era un poco más...complicado.

—Ya debes detenerte, Blakk— Will Shane sacó su lanzadora— basta de intimidación, de duelos sucios, de robar y engañar.

Blakk rió.

—No estás en condiciones de darme órdenes a mi, Will Shane— su equipo también apuntó al nuevo guardián.

Pero mientras faltaba un mínimo para disparar la primera babosa de parte de Blakk, esta miró triste y con una decisión fuerte que empezó a mover el tubo y tratar de salir de la lanzadora. Las otras babosas miraron asombradas.

—Entra ahí, torpe bueno para nada— el villano comenzó a impedir que saliera.

—No tienes por qué hacer esto y lo saben— dijo Will con sinceridad.

Blakk creyendo que era para él, contestó.

—Quizás no fui lo suficientemente claro...

—No hablaba con ustedes; calma, ellas estarán a salvo conmigo— las babosas de todo el grupo de Blakk miraron sorprendidas, y con felicidad a la vez. Poco a poco empezaron a saltar de los tubos, dirigiéndose hacia su nuevo dueño.

Blakk intentó atrapar una aracnided, pero fue en vano, esta escapó.

—Argh.

—Nunca serás un lanzador de babosas, Thadeus, porque ellas jamás querrán volver a trabajar contigo.

—Entonces encontraré algo mejor, otro modo; y luego, Will Shane, sabrás que es perder todo...lo que tienes— y se fue.

Will y su nueva babosa en el hombro se miraron.

...

Eli se quedó mirando al suelo, sorprendido por la historia que Blakk le estaba contando. Sí, cualquier otro villano podía haber exagerado, cambiar la historia no para ganar crédito, sino para quedar a par con su anterior enemigo. Y aquí ese no era el caso, él mismo se mostraba como el malo que ya era, y a su padre como lo bueno que era, o casi.

Algo que nunca supo era el origen de Burpy, siempre su padre le había contado que las Infierno eran una especie casi imposible de encontrar, y por eso era tan especiales; no obstante, cuando preguntó cómo la consiguió, él nunca se lo dijo, ni inventó.

Solo cambió el tema.

—¿Enojado, Eli Shane? ¿A qué se debe eso?— preguntó sonriendo malvadamente.

—Quien dice que estoy enojado, Blakk— a pesar de sus intentos, la voz lo delataba.

—Nunca supiste el origen de tu Infierno, yo pensé que entre familia no se tenían secretos, más de lo que ya tenían.

Eli apretó los puños.

Ninguno de los dos se habían dado cuenta de que no estaban solos, atrás de la puerta, escondida en un pilar se hallaba Trixie, escuchando claramente todo lo que su enemigo le estaba diciendo a Eli. Podría interferir, pero sabía que Eli necesitaba saber más, y por más que Blakk fuese malvado, en su tono marcaba algo que les decía a ambos que era cierto.

—Es sorprendente creer que una Infierno no fue encontrada por un Shane— Eli miró a Burpy, y este le miró tristemente— pero la historia continúa...

.…...

La historia mostraba a Blakk experimentando con químicos, buscando alguna forma de poder mejorar sus babosas. En una de esas ocurrió un accidente, y fue ahí cuando conoció el Agua Oscura, al flagelo...donde inició el trato.

En una de esas Eli interrumpió, y casi mete la pata diciendo algo que no debía decir; pero agregó que los flagelos estaban engañándolo.

—Cuando tuve el agua oscura, fue solo cuestión de probar, el éxito estaba en mis manos; y era obvio con quien haría la primera prueba.

Y la escena cambió hacia Will Shane caminando y encontrándose con él.

—¿Blakk, qué pasó contigo? Pareces un fantasma.

Blakk rió.

—Will, me divierte mucho que lo menciones— y mostró a la babosa.

—¿Eso es una babosa?— preguntó sorprendido— ¿Blakk, qué fue lo que le hizo?

—Yo la modifiqué, y la hice mejor— la cargó en su lanzadora— ella es tan poderosa, que hasta puede vencerte— disparó.

En el centro se formó un agujero negro, y la fuerza que emergía era fuerte que tenías que tener los pies pegados sobre la tierra para soportar . Este no era el caso.

—Es tan fuerte, como nunca imaginé.

—Corrompe babosas, podría causar la destrucción de todo Bajoterra— agarró más fuerte— ¡Blakk, debe detenerse! Blakk— pero no duró— ¡Blakk!— y desapareció.

...

Trixie desde donde estaba miró sorprendida a Eli, el lanzador estaba furioso, triste y dolido. No lo culpaba, ella hubiese reaccionado así si hubiese estado en sus zapatos. Bueno, comparando ambas actitudes, ella jamás imaginó lo que sucedería.

—Me llevó un tiempo perfeccionar las malvadas, pero el resto, como dicen, ya es historia.

—¡No! ¡¿Qué fue lo que pasó con mi padre?!— golpeó la capsula conbsu puño, mientras Burpy lo miró triste y preocupado— es el único que lo sabe ¡¿a donde está?!

Blakk rió, y Burpy gruñó.

Trixie sabía que debía tranquilizarlo.

—¡Usted está muy loco, ¿lo sabe?! Habla acerca de todo, excepto de lo único que necesito saber.

—¡Eli, no dejes que tus emociones te controlen, eso es lo que quiere!— exclamó la chica llegando hacia él.

—¿Trix?

—Cálmate, por favor.

—Cómo puedes calmarte si tu padre está perdido, además de que te guardaba secretos— dijo Blakk.

—No mientas, Blakk. Eli cálmate— rogó cuando lo vio apretar los puños.

—¿Qué hay de sus secretos? Ese mundo ardiente...

—Los secretos no serán revelados, ni a usted ni a nadie.

Trixie sabía en quienes él podía confiar.

—Eso no será necesario de todas formas— se levantó— fue un placer hablar contigo, pero tengo que irme.

Los dos lanzadores fruncieron el ceño.

—¿De que está hablando?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando un vórtice salió dentro de la celda de Blakk, mostrando al flagelo.

—¡No!— Eli se soltó del agarre de Trixie y comenzó a golpear.

—Nos veremos pronto, Eli Shane, esta vez con más poder.

Todo en un segundo desapareció, y se aclaró.

—¿Eli?— llamó la chica en silencio.

—Escapó, ¡está libre!

—Cabía la posibilidad de que lo hiciera, y ya pasó. Hay que hallar otra manera de detenerlo.

—Y eso es lo que haré, sin descanso.

Ella se preocupó.

—No puede ser cierto lo que te contó.

—Como lo puede ser.

—¿Y eso te detendrá?

—Me escondió tanto...

—Ya no puedes hacer nada, debió tener sus razones— Eli la miró y asintió— vamos...

FIN

Uff, me tomó la eternidad en escribirla, pero aquí está. Olvidé mencionarles que los miércoles subiré One-Shots, no todos, pero si la gran mayoría, esta es una precuela de "Otra Manera: Oscuro como la Noche" y la otra semana vendrá el final. Gracias por sus últimos reviews y espero que me comenten. Estoy tratando de ser organizada con los fics ahora, por lo que pueden esperar más actualizaciones mías.

Besos y Abrazos Michus y Miaus

Dark


End file.
